EP 1 405 996 A1 describes a rotary engine on the basis of a thermodynamic process. The rotary engine is shown in FIG. 9, the advantages are referred to by the inventors as increased fuel efficiency and simple manufacture of the rotary engine as compared to thermodynamic machines known to date. In the rotary engine shown, two rotary bodies counter rotate, a first rotary body being arranged within the working chamber, and a secondary rotary body being arranged within the compression chamber. A working medium is fed into the compression chamber by the rotary body located within the working chamber, where it is ignited separately from the working chamber and is fed back to the working chamber, where it carries out work by expanding and thus driving the rotary body located within the working chamber. A disadvantage of the machine described in said document is that slides are inserted into both rotary bodies for seals of the working chamber and compression chamber, which slides are pressed outward upon rotation of the rotary bodies, due to the arising centrifugal forces, against an inner housing wall of the housing 1 of the rotary engine so as to thereby be able to compress the medium. However, said slides are subject to a large amount of wear and tear, and the contact pressure of the slides to the inner housing wall and, thus, the tightness are based only on the arising centrifugal force upon rotation of the rotary bodies, or on springs arranged between the slide elements and the rotary body. Over time, said springs may lose their tensional force, which may result in a leak in the working chamber and the compression chamber. What is also disadvantageous is that the two rotary bodies move in opposite directions while being in constant contact, which leads to increased friction of the rotary bodies: this results either in a large amount of wear and tear or in utilization of costly, low-wear materials on surfaces of the rotary bodies.